My Last Breath
by run along with captain jack
Summary: Songfic(my last breath-evanescence), Oneshot, SRHG...Hermione cache depuis longtemps quelque chose a Severus


_Disclaimer : Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling, et My Last Breath appartient à Evanescence._

«-Je t'aime, Hermione...  
  
-Je t'aime aussi, Severus... »

J'enfouie mon visage parmi les cheveux bouclés de ma bien-aimée, elle m'enlace de ses petits bras paraissant si fragiles. Allongé sur elle, je lui murmure des mots doux à l'oreille et l'entend rire timidement. Je relève la tête et la contemple. Elle est magnifique. Je passe délicatement une main sur son visage et je la sens frissonner à ce contact. Je souris, puis m'approche pour l'embrasser tendrement. Toutes les fois que nos lèvres se rencontres, des tonnes de papillons se mettent à voler dans mon estomac. C'est fou ce que cette jeune femme a comme effet sur moi. Je l'aime à n'en plus finir. À la seule pensée de la perdre un jour, ma gorge se noue déjà.

Elle sépare nos bouches et me regarde de ses grands yeux noisette si profonds. Je lui souris une seconde fois mais elle ne me rend pas mon sourire. Elle adopte plutôt un air soucieux, ce qui m'inquiète assez.

« Qui a-t-il ? » Je demande d'une voix qui se veut confiante.

Elle sourit.

« -Rien.

-Tu es sûre ? »

Elle rit doucement et m'embrasse. Je tente alors d'oublier son expression anxieuse de ma tête.

_Hold on to me love  
You know I can't stay long  
All I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid  
Can you hear me?  
Can you feel me in your arms?_

_Holding my last breath  
Safe inside myself  
Are all my thoughts of you   
Sweet raptured light it ends here tonight_

« Monsieur Weasley ! Combien de fois vous ai-je demander de ne pas perturber la tranquillité de la classe ? Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor ! »

Bien fait pour lui. Je ne me sens guère d'humeur à l'épargner, aujourd'hui. Et puis de toute façon, c'est la dernière année qu'il 'm'endure', alors il sera capable de résister à la tentation de répliquer. Je tourne le dos à ma classe et inscrit les derniers éléments manquant à la liste pour réaliser la potion d'aujourd'hui. Une fois fini, je leur ordonne de travailler en silence et m'assoit à mon bureau pour corriger les travaux d'élèves de 3e année. J'ai beau tenté de me concentrer, rien n'y fait, je n'ai qu'Hermione en tête. En plus, je lui donne cours en ce moment même. Je ne peux m'empêcher de regarder en sa direction. Elle a l'air si concentrée par son travail. Alors que j'affiche un faible sourire en la fixant, elle pose enfin son regard sur moi et me renvois mon sourire.

Mais mon visage change aussitôt d'expression lorsque du sang se met à couler de son nez. Je me lève brusquement, perplexe. Or, elle remarque le sang qui atteint déjà ses lèvres. Elle essuie avec sa manche mais son sang coule toujours. Je m'approche rapidement en chuchotant son prénom. Pourquoi saigne-t-elle comme ça ?

Me voyant marcher vers Hermione aussi promptement, tous les élèves regardent dans la direction de la jeune femme et sursaute en la voyant saigner. Des chuchotements débutent aussitôt. J'arrive enfin aux côtés de mon amour.

« Tout va bien, Professeur, je... »

Je n'écoute qu'à moitié ce qu'elle dit, je sort un mouchoir de ma poche et lui tend. Elle penche la tête vers l'arrière et pose le mouchoir sous son nez mais il est évident que son sang coule toujours.

Par Merlin, que lui arrive-t-il ?

Je me sens perdre mon sang froid petit à petit, la voyant essayer d'arrêter le saignement avec peine. Ma respiration se fait plus rapide. Elle m'inquiète...

« Veuillez me suivre. » Je me contente de dire avec la voix la moins tremblante que possible.

Je sors de la classe avec Hermione, qui a toujours la tête en arrière.

« -Bon Dieu, Hermione, que se passe-t-il ?, Je demande tout en marchant en direction de l'infirmerie.

-Tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas... »

Je m'arrête brusquement et la regarde, le regard à la fois peiné et effrayé.

« Ne pas m'inquiéter ? Tu saignes soudainement du nez abondamment en plein cours alors que ça ne t'est jamais arrivé, et tu me demandes de ne pas m'inquiéter ?! »

Elle semble navrée. Je dépose un léger baiser sur son front et l'amène à l'infirmerie.

_I'll miss the winter _

_A world of fragile things  
Look for me in the white forest  
Hiding in a hollow tree_

_I know you hear me  
I can taste it in your tears  
  
Holding my last breath  
Safe inside myself  
Are all my thoughts of you   
Sweet raptured light it ends here tonight_

__

Dans mes appartements, je fais les cents pas. Je ne tiens pas en place. Cette semaine, Hermione s'est encore mise à saigner et cette fois, ça été accompagné d'une perte de conscience. Je fais plus que m'inquiéter ; j'ai peur. Toutes sortes de conclusions se bousculent dans mon esprit. On la encore amené à l'infirmière. Je souhaite de tout mon cœur que celle-ci trouve un remède.

Je m'arrête devant ma fenêtre, puis entend de légers coups derrière la porte. Je me tourne, ouvre et Hermione se tient devant moi.

« -Hermione, que fais-tu ? Tu devrais être à l'infirmerie !

-L'infirmière m'a permit de sortir... » Dit-elle dans un presque murmure.

Elle regarde le sol, je la fait entrer et lui propose de s'asseoir, mais elle reste debout.

« Severus... » Chuchote-t-elle.

Je m'approche et la prend tendrement dans mes bras.

« Dis-moi que tu m'aimes... » Dit-elle

Je fige un instant puis me retire pour la regarder, troublé. Elle semble si calme. Trop calme...

« Hermione...Je t'aime depuis très longtemps et je t'aimerai longtemps encore. Quoi qu'il arrive... »

Lorsqu'elle croise mon regard, je devine tout de suite dans ses yeux que ce qui se passe est vraiment très sérieux. Ma tête bouge de gauche à droite lentement, alors que je comprends de plus en plus. Toute fois, je ne veux pas voir la vérité.

« -Mon ange, je pourrais trouver une potion qui...Une antidote, laisse-moi quelques mois, je...

-Severus, tu ne pourras pas trouver d'antidote si tu ne connais pas la cause de la maladie. » Me dit-elle, toujours aussi calme.

Je mets un temps à réaliser ce qu'elle me dit.

« La médecin n'a pas trouver les causes de tes malaises ? » Je demande doucement.

Elle bouge la tête négativement.

« Écoute, Severus... »

Je la prend par les épaules et la regarde, déconcerté.

« -Hermione, je te dis que quelques mois suffiront à...-

-Severus, je n'ai PAS 'quelques mois' !! »

Je me recule lentement. La réalité vient de me frapper en plein visage.

« Non...»

Je ne peux pas le croire. Comment cela se peut-il ? Elle avait l'air en si bien, qu'est-ce qui lui arrive, soudainement ? Je sais.. C'est un rêve. C'est un rêve ! Merlin, je vous en pris, réveillez-moi ! Je vous en supplie !

_Closing your eyes to disappear  
You pray your dreams will leave you here   
But still you wake and know the truth  
No one's there  
  
Say goodnight  
Don't be afraid  
Calling me calling me as you fade to black_

Je me suis réfugié près du lac pour laisser libre cour à mes larmes. Comment n'ai-je pas pu m'en apercevoir plus tôt ? Les sourires qu'elle remplaçait par un air anxieux, ses fatigues intenses, sa pâleur de plus en plus visible... Elle le savait depuis longtemps, déjà. Pourquoi ne m'en a-t-elle pas parlé avant ? J'aurais peut-être pu la sauver... J'aurais tout fait pour la sauver !

Mais c'est évident. Le destin voulait que je le sache trop tard, ainsi je ne me serais pas fatigué à tenter de trouver un remède qui n'existe sans doute pas. Si la doctoresse n'a rien pu faire, alors je n'aurais sans doute pas pu faire quoi que ce soit de plus. Et cela me rend malade. Ça me rend malade de savoir Hermione mourante sans que personne ne puisse l'aider.

J'échappe un sanglot.

Ma Hermione. Ce que je redoutais le plus au monde est en train d'arriver. Et je ne peux rien faire pour l'empêcher !

J'ai envie de crier, de hurler ma tristesse jusqu'à m'en déchirer les poumons. Mais je n'en ai plus la force. Désormais je n'aurai plus la force pour quoi que ce soit. J'abandonne.

« Tu es content ? J'abandonne, enfin ! Combien de fois l'as-tu souhaité !? » Je hurle à l'intention de celui qui veille sur nous.

Je suis rendu faible. Comment vais-je survivre après la perte d'Hermione ?

_Elle va mourir...mourir...elle est déjà presque morte... plus vivante... morte..._ me dit sans cesse une voix dans mon esprit, juste pour me torturer.

Mes larmes redoublent d'intensité et je me mets à hurler ma colère, ma peine, mon désespoir.

_Holding my last breath  
Safe inside myself  
Are all my thoughts of you   
Sweet raptured light it ends here tonight_

'Je n'ai pas peur, Severus.' M'a-t-elle dit avant son décès. 'Ne sois pas effrayé...' Puis, elle avait passé une de ses mains maigres et tremblantes sur ma joue avant de m'embrasser. Elle m'avait fait promettre de continuer de vivre et de ne jamais abandonner face aux obstacles, car la vie en est remplie. Sa main poser à l'endroit de mon cœur, elle m'a ensuite murmurée : 'Je serai toujours avec toi...' Je n'ai pu retenir mes pleures à ce moment. Un dernier 'Je t'aime', puis le lendemain, c'était terminé.

Je pense à toi tous les jours, Hermione. Dans ma classe, personne ne s'assoit à ta place. Je l'en ai interdit. Toute fois, ce bureau vide me brise le cœur chaque fois que mes yeux le rencontrent. Mais je continue mes activités, comme je t'ai promis. Je le fais pour toi.

Je ne briserai pas ma promesse.

_Reviews ?_


End file.
